Innocence
by Skylark93
Summary: Innocence. That word never belonged to the world of the mafia, because even the sweetest of people with the of kindest hearts, will soil their hands with the blood of their enemies. Yes, remaining innocent was a lost cause.
1. Innocence

**Disclaimer**: I do not own KHR, I wish I did though.  
**Authoress note**: Well, I should be working on Constellation:Vega, but this idea popped into my mind. So I had to write it because it would not stop bothering me until I did~ Anyways, I'm actually planning to make this into a one-shot collection of various themes involving Haru. If it wasn't established yet, she is my favorite (female) KHR character. Er. enough with the senseless babbling, please let me know if I should continue~  
**Summary**: Innocence. That word never belonged the the world of the mafia, even the sweetest of people with the of kindest hearts, will soil their hands in the blood of their enemies. Yes, remaining innocent was a lost cause.

* * *

**xXx Innocence xXx**

* * *

How long has it been since she had been killing?

A woman thought to herself, wiping the tip of her metal gun with a handkerchief before putting the weapon away. Perhaps far too long if she no longer felt a thing for the person that she had to kill. But that is her life now, she chose to be apart of the darker world that was hidden from those who refused to accept it. It was literally a dog eat dog, survival of the fittest...every man (or woman) for himself, if you were alone. She wasn't though, she had a family she needed to go back home to, to let them know that her mission was completed and she was safe.

It never was supposed to be like this. A few years ago, her boss was keen on making their famiglia turn into the vigilante group that it once started off as. However, it was a hard thing to do, especially after those many years of mistakes that cannot be erased from history. The only thing they could do was accept the fact now, that it would probably take just as many years to come for the reformation of their entire famiglia. And while the reformation subtly took its course, do anything and everything to keep the famiglia alive.

They were never supposed to kill. Before, it went against their code. That changed. After too many incidents of survivors returning with reinforcements, it was then decided that they were to kill all who was at the scene. It was also decided that if they were to get out of hand with their killings, that the family will ultimately be dissolved. The first time she killed someone, it was an accident and she was horrified..traumatized. She couldn't recall much of what had happened that night, all that she knew was that she was holding a smoking gun, the enemy was dead on the floor and her best friend was safe, alive. Everyone had tried to make her leave her room that night and the following nights after, when she had isolated herself and refused to speak. It was only then, when the ex-tutor of her boss came in, that the truth dawned on her. A harsh lesson he gave her, one that she'll never forget.

_Innocence._

That word never belonged the the world of the mafia. If anyone in the world of the mafia who was to say they are innocent, they would be laughed at in their faces. Even the sweetest of people, with the of kindest hearts, will soil their hands in the blood of their enemies. It was a fact. You hesitate to pull the trigger, you'd probably be the one ending up on the cold dirt floor with blood pooling around you, your life slipping away. The world is a dark place, so dark, that even if you want to turn back, you notice your in too deep and there's no longer any light for you to follow.

With one last glance at the dead man, she gestured for the awaiting men behind her to quickly do what they're jobs. Hide or burn the body, basically getting rid of the evidence. She could hear their quiet footsteps as they worked diligently around the room. When the woman had heard the sound of a bag zipping closed, she walked forward toward the exit, ears perked as they listened to her men follow close behind. The brunette reached for the doorknob and noted its surface.

_Cold._

Just like everything in the underground. Their hearts were frozen and cold. No amount flame could melt the chunk of ice that surrounded their hearts, not after so many years of living the dark life. Compassionate and open with friends while being vicious, merciless and cruel toward the enemies.

The brunette sighed and pulled open the door, squinting. '_Stupid sunlight'_, she thought, after spending most of that day in the dark warehouse, the light hurt her eyes that had yet to adjust. She brought a single hand to her forehead to shield her eyes, and looked around. In the distance, a group of people stood, waiting. And judging by their stance and less than hostile aura, she knew it was her family. They were waiting for her to come home, the only place with a source of warmth. Slowly, she made her way back to them, gun now in its holster. They had inspected her for any suspected injuries, and after seeing that she had none, her boss nodded and they were moving once more, back to their headquarters. The brunette stood still in her place, watching as her friends continued to walk into the horizon, their backs toward her.

This was her life now. Her innocence vanished that night of her first kill. It will never come back, her hands were forever stained by the blood of the enemies, no matter how many times she washed it. The sounds of heels hitting the pavement drew the brunette out of her thoughts and she glanced up. A long haired, strawberry blonde stood in front of her, easily and readily taking the brunette's hand into her own. A hand that never spilled the blood of their enemies should not be touching her dirty ones. The brunette flinched and tried to remove her hand from the person's grasp, only for the other woman to grasp it more firmly.

"Let's go home, Haru-chan!"

Haru studied the woman. Sasagawa, Kyoko. Dark brown eyes scanned the honey brown ones that stared at her, and a small smile graced her lips. Perhaps, there was still a single innocent person in the mafia world. It took no longer than a second for Haru to decide, that she will protect that innocence her best friend held. She would protect it much better than how she tried to protect her own. Pulling her hand away from her friend's the brunette smiled gently.

"Hai."

.

.

.

* * *

Okie, I'm not really sure if I should make this a one-shot collection, with various themes. Please let me know if I should. I don't mind constructive criticism, but please no flames. Thanks again for taking the time to read :)


	2. Seeing Red

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR, sadly :(

**Authoress note**: Alright, I'm almost done with the fourth chapter of _Constellation:Vega_, but I felt I should post this one-shot of what lead up to the events of _Innocence_, the first chapter. I think I might make a third chapter for this before calling it complete. The first chapter is Haru, already too use being a mafia member. This chapter will be about Haru, and her first kill. The last chapter I plan, the third chapter, will be the events leading up to this chapter, _Seeing Red_.

**Authoress note 2**: Right now, its a pretty hectic time for me. I'm already in my final term of second semester in college (Frosh). And I really have to bring my grades in Anatomy & Physiology up, or else I flunk out. I'll be advanced studying, coloring my text books a lovely bright yellow, reviewing and living my life in complete isolation for the next few weeks to come. Good bye social life :(

**Summary**: There was one color on her mind, in her thoughts and in her dreams. And it will forever take a place in her daily life from that day on. Takes place before the events of Innocence. One-shot.

* * *

**xXx Seeing Red xXx**

* * *

It was the only color that she could see, no other.

Everything was covered by that insufferable tint.

The crimson liquid spilling on the floor...

The splatters on the formerly egg shell white walls...

The distinct smell of iron and gun powder lingering in the air...

And the color managed to land on her, and the smoking weapon.

"Haru...chan..."

The brunette dropped to her knees on the floor, gun still in her hands as she sat there in absolute shock. She had just killed a person. Another human being, a formerly living and breathing being. She took the man's life away instantly, no second thoughts. She shook uncontrollably, and she tried to recollect herself and fix her frantic breathing. It was because that color of hatred clouded her thoughts, and prevented her from thinking and reacting properly. Her friend had made a move to touch the short haired girl's shoulder, only for the brunette to flinch and put distance between them.

Haru paid no attention to when their comrades burst into the room. No, she didn't even see them at all, she was busy staring at the dead man laying in his own pool of blood. She couldn't see it, but she could smell it, some of his blood was to clinging to her skin and clothes. It must've been from the scuffle before the female had shot him. He had tried strangling her strawberry blonde friend and the brown haired maiden responded by landing a strong left hook to the man's jaw, stunning him enough to let go. And he retaliated by pinning Haru to the ground, ready to punish her when the small female spotted his fallen weapon inches away. She only meant to intimidate him into getting off, it did, he got off and she stood up. The man was still so close and the woman warned him to move away, and slowly he was. But she hadn't meant to actually pull the trigger and shoot him in the stomach.

"Haru! Haru!"

No response. The woman was completely gone, tears falling from her eyes subconsciously. They managed to get her attention after a little while, but once they had, they wished that they wouldn't have to see that look of hopelessness, shock and terror on her face anymore. He was her first kill. And they knew that the innocent girl was scarred for life. Even if they were to tell her that she is not at fault, she'd never forgive herself.

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

"Haru-chan? Haru-chan, please open your door. You need to eat!"

"She's still not leaving her room? It's been nearly two days since-"

"Damn it, you stupid woman! Stop making everyone worry!"

"Haru-nee, are you alive!?"

"Stupid cow!"

Haru listened as her friends crowded around her door for what seemed the umpteenth time that day. It was only a matter of time until the Cloud guardian got annoyed and chase them away for making so much noise. The brunette often heard the skylark threatening the others to leave her alone and give her space and time, but she was pretty sure that he only wanted silence in the headquarters. Hours later, her friends often try again to coax her out. They'd leave food outside her door, and no matter how much her stomach pleaded to be fed, she ignored the meals. She wouldn't open her door for the world to see her. She just wanted to turn back time to before the events that lead to the man's death.

"Haru Miura, how long are you going to isolate yourself?"

That was the voice of her boss' tutor, a former arcobaleno, standing just outside of her bedroom door in the Vongola headquarters. She glanced up with lifeless eyes as the No. 1 hitman easily picked the locks and kicked open the door effortlessly. The tall man's eyes were hidden by the shadows casted by his fedora, so she couldn't tell what she was thinking, or why he was even in the HQ. After Tsuna had officially become the boss, the hitman pretty much vanished. No one knew what happened or where he went, even the other former acrobalenos. Why he chose to show up now, she didn't know.

For the first time in two days, the female spoke.

"I killed a man."

Reborn looked at her.

"You did what you had to do to survive, come to terms with it, and move on with your life."

Haru felt speechless. Had Reborn told her to get over killing a man? She ended a human life, one she had no right taking. Her visitor walked over to her window, back turned towards her and his gaze focusing on the distance outside the glass. For what seemed like the longest time, no one uttered a word, it was just...silence.

"Would he have killed you if you didn't kill him first?"

"...No" Hesitation in her response, and that caused the hitman to give an uncharacteristic snort.

"You are a fool, Miura. He would have killed you without so much as a second thought about it." Reborn paused and returned his gaze to her, "He has probably killed dozens of others, you done the world a favor and got rid of him."

'_Easy for him to say, he probably killed just as much or more_' Haru thought to herself. She always knew that Reborn was (is) known as the strongest hitman, of course he'd have to kill at times. He had hundreds of enemies and he had been killing for years. Not in front of any one in the family, but behind the scenes, she knew it was true. The Vongola was a famiglia that was against killing the enemy, but if it was a dire situation and it can't be helped, they will kill.

"...When I had first killed a person, I was only 15 years old. You weren't alive back then. I was at home, my family outside-"

Haru listened as the hitman told his story, his history. He was helping her cope in his own way despite being outwardly rough with her when he had first stepped foot into her room. She knew that he probably hasn't told any of the guardians about his past, even if they did experience what she was going through right now. Perhaps, he knew she'd have difficulty, she was suppose to be only a civilian member of the mafia, not a front line person.

"Innocence doesn't belong with the mafia, Haru. No hands go unstained by the enemy's blood." He paused, at looked at her, his gaze held strong, "You could've let the man kill Kyoko and survive when the guardians arrived. You chose to be selfless and save your friend's life. He was a dangerous person to let live, Haru. Not only did you save yourself and Kyoko, but you saved other innocent people's lives as well, the people he was targeting next."

The brunette opened her mouth to speak, but before any word can leave her lips, another familiar voice had come from the doorway. One that she knew all too well. Both sets of eyes turned to face the auburn haired boss of the famiglia. The family probably resorted to getting the boss when all of their effort to coax her out of her room didn't work. Now here he was, standing under her doorway and looking at his former tutor.

"Reborn! Why are you here? Where were you for the past three years!"

"Dame-Tsuna, I see you're still alive." Reborn greeted, a small smile creeping onto his face, and he glanced at the brunette female sitting on her bed and back at the other man, "I'm thinking about taking another student under my wing. Permission is needed though, you are her boss."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes at the fedora wearing man, and a wary look was casted to Haru, "Who do you have in mind?"

"I take it that I have permission?"

"I didn't say that, I asked for who you wish to tutor this time."

"The newest member of the front lines. You've known her for quite some time now, dame-Tsuna. You should've already been aware of who I have in mind the second I walked into the headquarters and entered her room."

"...if I say yes, and you break her, Reborn, although we were tutor and student, I'll-"

"You shouldn't worry too much. I am not a blind man, Tsuna, I know that she is still reeling from this incident. But we both know that I am the best choice to do this." Reborn said, "Leave her to me." Without any more protests coming from the Vongola Decimo, the two men were now staring in her direction.

"Pack your bags, Haru" The jet black haired male said, much to her astonishment, "I'll be tutoring you from this day on."

.

.

.

* * *

I don't think I've mentioned their ages in the fic, have I? Well, in this chapter, it is 5YL from where the anime/manga left off. So they're around their 19s-early 20s. In the first chapter, _Innocence_, it is set 5 years later from this chapter, when they are all in their mid-20s. The third and final chapter is set the same as this chapter but takes place a few days later.

Now you guys know that it was Reborn who taught her. Anyways, thanks for reading, feel free to leave a constructive criticism but please no flames, thanks. I apologize for butchering their respective characters, but it wouldn't have worked otherwise.


	3. Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR, sadly :(

**Authoress note**: The third and final chapter of Innocence. I've been planning to complete this fic for a while now, since I don't like to have more than 3 ongoing stories at the same time. Some of you may have been waiting for chapter 4 of Constellation:Vega, and I apologize for making you all wait for so long. I have re-read the chapter and I still don't find it satisfying enough for me to post. Please just wait a little longer, I'll try to get it done and posted on Saturday.

**Authoress note 2:** This chapter takes place a few days before the events in chapter 2, therefore, before Haru killed the man. Also, I may make a spin-off on Innocence about Haru's training with Reborn, as well as her first mission.

**Summary**: When a simple girl's day out turned into a deadly game of hide and seek. Too bad the game didn't last that long. One-shot.

* * *

**xXx Hide and Seek xXx**

* * *

Haru sighed, bored and tired, while sitting on her bed and brushing her fairly long locks. She had planned on getting it cut that afternoon, but the Decimo (aka, Tsuna) had announced that he and the Guardians will be going on a business trip for a few days. Haru wished they stopped referring to those times as a 'business trip', as there was no point in hiding the truth now. She and Kyoko have been exposed long enough to the world of the mafia to know that 'business trip' actually meant hunting down and annihilating rival mafia who either a) threatened them, b) threatened the girls or c) pose a threat. Haru chose the third option, because no one would be dumb enough to threaten the guardians, or the girls that were held so dear.

When they had left, Tsuna had given two specific warnings. 'Do not go anywhere outside without a bodyguard, preferably don't even leave at all' and 'Keep away from all forms of entry, as someone may try to break in'. But, whenever you're told not to do something, the more tempted you are to do it. Or at least, that was the case with the two females who were becoming more and more fidgety in HQ. Surprisingly, that was the case with Kyoko. It had stunned Haru that Kyoko was suggesting they leave for a little while and come back before anyone noticed. As the strawberry blonde was Haru's friend, the brunette agreed eagerly, ready for adventure.

"Maybe Haru should bring this." Haru said, picking up the metallic weapon that laid on her bedside table. She had only touched it thrice, and that was to inspect it and make sure the safety lock was on. It had been nearly 4 months since she received that weapon as a gift and not once did she ever use it. The Decimo's tutor had given one to her and Kyoko in case someone were to actually break in. It was unlikely that one could break in as security was top notch in HQ. Nonetheless, she listened carefully when Reborn taught her how to use it, after all, it was a 'special gun'.

"We're not going to be gone for too long, Haru-chan, we're just going to get something to eat before coming back here, okay?"

"Just for safety purposes, Kyoko-chan" The brunette smiled, attaching the gun to the holster that was strapped around her left thigh. "Okay, and now to hide it so no one will notice!"

"Let's go Haru-chan, the stores will close soon and we won't get our cake!"

* * *

It had started as a normal girl's day out, sun shining, gentle breeze, birds chirping and dry grounds. Things took a turn for the worst hours later, when everything went wrong. The sunlight was hidden by a dark and ominous cloud, indicating an incoming thunderstorm. Rain was pelting down and hit the roads hard, and large puddles were scattered everywhere. The wind was less than gentle and blew ice cold air fiercely, and lastly, sounds of animals vanished instantly. There were cars on the streets still, each and every person either rushing home or rushing to work.

Two women stood at the corner of the sidewalk, preparing to cross, drenched and soaked to the bone. Neither of them had thought about bringing an umbrella, it did start off as a nice day with no cloud in the sky, so the thought never can across that it would rain. The brunette looked at the strawberry blonde. When Haru had commented the air smelt strange, Kyoko gave her an odd look like she was crazy, but accepted the sweater that was offered.

"Are you alright, Haru-chan?"

"S-s-sh! There's some-someone there, s-standing in the corner- DON'T! D-Don't look, Kyoko-chan" Haru was stuttering from the cold, and hissed her response. Kyoko froze at her answer, stiff. So the shadow in the corner wasn't her imagination after all. She only wondered for how long Haru known that someone had been following them. Recent memories came back flooding her mind. Haru seemed tense the entire time since they left the cake shop. Was it then? The brunette had a hand where she hid her gun, and her eyes were sweeping the surroundings back and forth, as if searching for any sudden and suspicious movements before she moved forward.

Reborn had always said that Haru had a keener ability to detect any nearby dangers, so she undoubtably noticed way before Kyoko did. In fact, it wasn't just any gun that he had given her. Kyoko noted as much. It had the insignia of the famiglia engraved on the side, and looked very similar to the types of guns Reborn used himself.

"Haru-"

"When I count to 3, Kyoko, I want you to make a break for it around the corner. Run in a zig zag pattern so it is hard for him to aim at you, okay?"

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. I'll distract him first, so he'll pay attention to me. Get ready!"

"Haru- I-"

"3! NOW, Run Kyoko!"

Two guns shots rang out simultaneously, and luckily, none on the Vongola side was struck by a bullet. On the other hand, the man who stood at the corner clutched his shin as he howled in pain from being struck by a bullet of Haru's gun. The brunette had pushed Kyoko in the direction she told her friend to go, and watched as the light haired woman did as told and ran in a confusing pattern to hit. Before Kyoko had been roughly shoved, Haru had whispered.

_'There's a hiding spot near the loading docks, go, and I'll catch up with you later.'_

More shots rang out and all Kyoko could do was keep running in a semi-crouched position, hands on her head and tears building up. Eventually she had found the spot that Haru had mentioned, and wondered when her friend had had the time to look around near the docks. They were the civilian members of the Vongola, so they were often kept inside unless they had a body guard with them. So, unless Haru had been sneaking out often, she wouldn't have known about the hiding spot.

Now, she had to wait, and see if her best friend was coming to get her. And she prayed for the swift return of the guardians at this point. They needed help, more than ever.

...

Haru panted heavily as she held the gun close to her chest. After she had shot the man in the leg, she felt a bullet graze past her cheek, and cutting it open, thankfully it was just the skin and didn't actually go through her. So there was more than one who had been stalking them. Warning bells were already going off in the brunette's head the second the two of them left the cake shop. And she prayed that it was only two at the moment. Two, she could handle without killing. She didn't like the thought of shooting another person dead. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and turned the corner.

Warm and sticky liquid were still running down her cheek as she struggled to catch her breathe. She didn't blame Kyoko, because she also was craving cake. When the guardians come back, she will insist on having half the intended punishment for Kyoko.

_Bang. Bang._

"Ah!"

Haru let a small sound of pain and discomfort escape her lips. This time, a bullet did do more than just graze skin and a pain shoot up the female's body. It wasn't the first time that Haru had seen their predators tonight, it was actually the second. The first time, she had been safe, as she was traveling with the former Arcebaleno and the stoic Cloud Guardian. Reborn had scared them off by 'accidentally' discharging his gun in their (the Stalkers) direction and claimed the gun to be faulty. That didn't deceive the Cloud guardian, but it did for Haru, even though it was for a short time.

She had to get back to Kyoko. The strawberry blonde doesn't have any form of weapon on her, despite Tsuna and Ryohei's constant begging for her to always carry one. So, the younger Sasawaga sibling is completely and utterly defenseless at the moment. Haru hoped that she had found the correct hiding spot.

For how long she had been running, ignoring the screams of abuse from her body, she didn't know. All that she knew now, was that she could see the docks and the area she had told Kyoko to run to. Haru was about to call out to her friend, and froze stiff upon seeing her. In an instant, Haru dropped to her knees, and allowed her pursuers to pin her down and take away her only source of defense and comfort. She had expected to see that Kyoko was alone. Instead, figure pulled the strawberry blonde from the spot, the other girl already unconscious, but thankfully, still alive. Without wanting to risk her friend's life, she remained as they told her, and watched as they chucked her gun into the bay. It was dark, and the weapon was too, so she couldn't see how far it was thrown. All she heard was the splash it made.

The last thing she saw, was Kyoko, slung over the shoulder of the person who knocked her out. Before she could lose consciousness, Haru felt her tears flow freely and blend with the chill biting rain, whispering a thousand apologizes to the other teen. Then, nothing.

A few days after their kidnapping, was day a new assassin of the Vongola was born. Using a gun of another to kill, Haru Miura's life as a deadly mafia vanguard had begun.

.

.

.

* * *

Confused? I think you might all be, since the fic is technically uploaded reversed. This is what actually lead Haru to be an assassin like in the first chapter. But, it could still be read either way though, I think. You can read chapters 3-2-1 or 1-2-3, doesn't really matter, because they are showing events to what lead up to Haru's new life.

Before you ask, yes, Reborn gave Haru one of his old guns. Now, you may be wondering why she didn't have it in the second chapter. That was because it was tossed into the bay, and Haru had to use the enemy's own gun. In the first chapter, you are free to assume whatever you like about the gun she uses, whether or not she got the gun from the bay or if she's still using her kidnapper's gun.

Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read :) Feel free to leave any reviews or constructive criticism, but please no flames. Another thanks for those who added this story to their favorites and commented.


End file.
